50 Sapphire Embers
by SilverRoxas
Summary: Bond Of Flame08's Forgotten Couples Challenge. Aqua sometimes thought of him of the little kid that always followed you around, although she enjoyed every minute of his company and the forgotten memories they formed. Aqua/Lea, Aqea.
1. Wave

**I decided to try another one of Bond Of Flame08's awesome challenges! I hope this one goes as well as my other current one. This one is only rated T because they will end up as a couple...yeah. This is the _very _first and only Aqua/Lea fic on this site, as well! :O  
><strong>

**This is _Bond Of Flame08_'s Forgotten Couples Challenge! :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: For the entire story, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of these characters.**

x-x-x

**-Wave-**

"Heads up!" The cerulean-haired girl's head shot up as she jumped backward, a black-and-red object whizzing by at a quick speed until it made contact with a tree and clattered to the ground. Her head tilted slightly, she carefully plucked it off the ground, looking up to see a bright red-haired boy running toward her and waving frantically, although he looked rather sheepish. "Sorry about that. Isa thinks it's fun to mess with my aim…"

"I said entertaining," A blue-haired boy further behind him said with his arms crossed, but Aqua could make out a slight smirk on his face. "Not fun."

Aqua smiled at them before straightening herself out and handing the Frisbee back to the redhead, who flashed her a grin as he twirled it on the end of his finger. "I'm Lea, and Mr. Sunshine over there is Isa. What about you?"

She looked down with a small grin and held her hand out. "I'm Aqua."

Lea's grin widened as he took her hand, still spinning the plastic disc with the other hand. Aqua couldn't help but notice how warm his skin felt, it reminded her of that feeling you got when you put your hands over a fire. "So, you up for a round?" Lea questioned, motioning to the Frisbee with his head. Aqua smiled as she nodded, taking a step back. Lea beamed as he darted back, waving the Frisbee in the air before sending it flying forward with a flick of his wrist as Isa watched on in slight amusement.

x-x-x

**Here we go! If I mess anything up, please don't hesitate to point it out, because I haven't played _Birth by Sleep_ yet. D:  
><strong>


	2. Breeze

**Thank you _Bond Of Flame08, MonMonCandie, _and_ xxHPxxGWxx_ for reviewing! I'm glad it's off to a good start! ^_^  
><strong>

**School's coming up, so stories are going to be updated later. Sorry! ;A; *Is not looking forward to school at all***

x-x-x

**-Breeze-**

Lea sighed darkly as another gust of wind whipped his scarf sideways, glaring off into the nothing as he tightened the fabric around his neck and rubbing his bare arms as the autumn breeze wisped past again. Lea hated the wind around this time of year, it was cold, and it was a constant reminder of school quickly approaching. It ruined a lot of things for the young redhead.

Lea's eyes suddenly landed on the person leaning on the stairs to the castle, and his eyes lit up as he recognized the flash of cerulean hair. He grinned as he trotted up to her, and her eyes met his with a grin as she noticed him. "Hey, Aqua. Whatcha doing here?"

She hummed once before giving a light shrug. "I guess I like it here. It's nice."

"Seriously? It's freezing out here." Lea laughed in skepticism as a brisk draft floated by as if to prove his point, and he was fairly sure he caught Aqua trying not to cover up her bare shoulders. Lea frowned as he took a position next to her, unraveling the yellow scarf from around his neck and handing it to her. Aqua blinked, but took it and draped it over her shoulders as she flashed him a small smile. They both glanced upward in silence, a comfortable silence taking over as the sun started to set, a color in contrast to the cold breeze.

To Lea, the breeze didn't seem as bad anymore.

x-x-x

**Lea might be a little less rambunctious** **around Aqua sometimes, but probably not often. :D**


	3. What?

**Fluffy chapter inspired by my friend. xD**

x-x-x

**-What?-**

"…_What?_" Aqua stared down at Lea, who chuckled as he eyed her hopefully. "I mean…why would ask me out on a _date_?"

"I wanna rub it in Isa's face!" Lea responded happily, causing Aqua to blink at him before shaking her head.

"Alright…_one _time." She said quiet, Lea flashing her a bright grin as he grabbed her hand and walked off toward the Fountain Court. Aqua's lips tugged into a faint smile as she noticed his eagerness, and Lea fished around in his pockets for a moment with his free hand as he stole a glimpse up at her.

"I'll be right back!" He released her and darted off, Aqua giving a small chuckle as she glanced at the fountain. Lea's footsteps responded quickly, causing her to look up as he trotted back waving two ice cream bars, and he threw himself on the fountain's ledge as he passed one to her. "Here. Isa and I get them all the time, they're great."

Aqua eyed it before taking a bite, a strange combination of saltiness and sweetness meeting her as she looked down at Lea (who had half the ice cream shoved in his mouth already). "What is this?"

"Sea-salt. I think a lot of people around here buy it, but I wouldn't know," He shrugged as he waved the ice cream around for emphasis before licking it again. "The only person I stalk around here is Isa." He laughed slightly, looking up at her. "What about your friends?"

Aqua hummed in a pause as she took another bite. "Well, back home I have two friends." She smiled at Lea's dumbfounded expression as his eyes widened.

"What? I mean, I knew you were from somewhere else…" He sighed as his gaze locked onto his sea-salt absentmindedly. "I want to be able to travel other words one day," He mumbled. "Because I wonder what's out there." Aqua smiled as she looked toward the sky, remembering what she had heard about every star being another world.

"I'm sure there's a lot, Lea. I think we'll both find that out someday."

x-x-x

**I'm not very good with Radiant Garden's layout (I've been looking it up online), so if I mess something up I'm sorry. ovo**


	4. Joke

**Thank you _MonMonCandie_ for reviewing!** **^_^**

**When I saw "Joke", "Prank" came to mind which made this. xD **

x-x-x

**-Joke-**

"Lea, what are you doing?" Aqua questioned slowly as she stared at the redhead crouched down behind one of the short walls in the Central Square, trying to hides his red spikes amongst the verdant colors as he motioned for her to be quiet. She frowned, but her silence made Lea grin with a hint of mischief darting in his eyes as he carefully threw a water balloon up in the air before reclaiming it before responding to her question.

"Hoping Isa comes by here." Aqua smiled as she shook her head, playfully poking his shoulder.

"Why are you two always attacking on each other?" Lea shrugged as she laughed quietly, the former chuckling in amusement as he peered around the corner with a frown before reverting back his trademark grin.

"We don't attack each other, we just bother each other until one snaps! Oh, hey…" Lea's eyes narrowed as he flattened himself to the side of the wall, Aqua blinking as she ducked down next to him.

"Lea, where are you at?" A bored voice sighed as footsteps echoed around the corner. "We have homework, you know, unless you want detention again." Isa' voice attained an irritated tone as he glared around, Lea taking the opportunity to lob the water-filled balloon toward Isa's head while his back was turned. The blue-haired boy's response was to slowly turn around and glare at Lea before dumping a pile of paper and books in front of him as he let a wry smirk creep its way onto his face. "Have fun doing this by yourself."

"Hey, that isn't fair!" Lea protested as he jumped up. Isa just continued to smirk as he walked off, Aqua smiling as she glanced over the work.

"You know, Lea, I can help you with that…" Lea's eyes brightened up as he nodded, flopping down next to her and withdrawing a pencil from the mess of pages.

"Thanks Aqua!"

x-x-x

**I need to made these fluffier in my opinion. ovo**


	5. Flowers

**Even though it's been a while, thank you so much to _MonMonCandie_ for reviewing! ****:D**

x-x-x

**-Flowers-**

"Lea, are you even focusing?" Isa's sharp tone questioned as he glanced over his shoulder, noting Lea's sight was focused on the shops with an interested expression, which shocked Isa for a brief moment.

"What?" Lea snapped back, startled as he turned back and swatted Isa's hand away with a flick of his hand. "What, Isa? You're still trying to get me to learn? You need to lighten up a bit,"

"No wonder you're failing almost all your classes," Isa smirked, shaking his head as he crossed his arms, leaning back against one of the Central Square's walls. "You seem in a daze, Lea, even for you. Are you thinking about buying some of those flowers for your girlfriend?" He motioned toward the shops, where bouquets of new flowers were being shown off in the windows. Lea's face acquired a faint pink tint to his cheeks as he frowned.

"No, Isa! I was just - eh?" Lea blinked in confusion as Isa smirked wryly, holding out his wallet toward him.

"Here. I know you, you're probably dying to get her something after you probably did something on your 'date'." Lea gaped in stunned silence before snatching it away and grinning, ignoring Isa's comment as he glanced over at the window again, where a bunch of sapphire-hued bluebells were being set up to welcome in the new season.

He smiled as his thoughts drifted off to Aqua, and suddenly the blue flowers seemed all the more enchanting.


End file.
